They'll Never Hurt You
by StarfireFowl
Summary: Robin takes Star to a vampire movie...not a good idea. StarRobin oneshot.


A/N: A fic inspired by My Chemical Romance's "Vampires Will Never Hurt You." I don't remember if that's the actual title but it's something along those lines. Very interesting song, very odd fic. Rob/Star, in Rob's point of view.

* * *

I should have known better. I really should have. No, I had to go and take Starfire to the movies for our first date. It took me what little courage I had to ask her out, but I think she used all of hers sitting through that movie. You see, my mistake was that I took her to a horror movie.

Not just any horror movie either. I went and took her to a vampire one. All other guys, it's not a good idea. She was clinging to my arm (not that I minded) and screamed every time something remotely scary happened. Most of the people in the theatre got pretty annoyed, so we got kicked out before she could see the ending where they prove the vampires weren't real. Maybe if she had made it to the end, things would have been different.

The Tameranian hasn't left her room since the movie and will see no one, not even me or Raven. What I do know about her fortress is that her room is connected to a bathroom and she has a secret stash in her dresser of her favorite Tameranian foods. Raven told me all that. On my own, I discovered that she's afraid to turn the light off. You can see it through the bottom of the door. Often, in the night, I'll pass by her room and hear her cry out, or pace her bedroom. The other titans think she's gone off the deep end. I think she shouldn't see any more horror movies.

It was Raven that suggested I help Starfire out. Even I knew Starfire trusted me most of the titans and I was the only one who stood a chance to get her out of her room. Which is why I found myself in front of her very familiar door.

"Starfire, can I come in? It's me, Robin," I questioned, tapping lightly on her door. A minute passed without an answer. Did she care? I knocked louder and still got no response. What was going on?

Now afraid, I opened the door to her room and it became clear to me why she hadn't answered. Starfire lie sprawled across the bed, a lightly blanket tangled around her as if she was having a restless sleep. Her auburn hair was a mess, hiding her face but revealing her sleeping eyes. For the first time in a few days she was having a peaceful dream.

Knowing she was safe, I turned off the light and began to leave the room. Star's terrified shriek turned me around though.

"Who…what… TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON! THEY WILL BITE ME!" Starfire shrieked hysterically, sitting straight up in her bed. Her emerald eyes were wide and wild, as if her mind was tortured by the thought of a vampire coming. Only now did I notice the giant green turtleneck she was sleeping in. Someone didn't want to be bitten.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Starfire," I apologized, turning on the lights. I noticed she eased up when she recognized me. "I knocked and I got scared when you didn't answer so I came in to check on you. Apparently you're not doing so well."

"No, not at all," Starfire looked down at her violet blanket sadly. I noticed her hand still gripped it with fear for her life. Her eyes met my mask and she motioned for me to sit on the edge of her bed. "I am so afraid Robin. They are coming for me, I know they are!"

"Starfire," I sighed, sitting in the spot she had designated for me. "It was just a movie. None of it was real. The end of the movie even says so."

"How do you know?" She retorted almost playfully, yet her voice squeaked, letting me know exactly what was going on. She didn't believe me.

"I went and saw the movie before I took you. I thought you could handle it and that it wasn't much scarier than those movies Beast boy made us watch," I explained with a reassuring smile.

"It was much scarier."

"They're not real, Star. There are plenty of creepy monsters in movies. But none of them are actually real. You've got to realize this and conquer this fear. There are plenty of other things to be afraid of. You're a superhero. You face much more scarier stuff everyday."

Starfire's reaction to this was probably the cutest face I'd ever seen. She looked confused, scared, and happy all at the same time, her head tilted to one side a bit. Finally, it broke into a smile. My job here was finished.

"Thank you Robin. I shall remember your words," her voice was strong now, her confidence reflected in her smile. I stood up and got off her bed, smiling back at her. Then I began to leave, but her voice stopped me. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Will you protect me if there ever are any real vampires?"

"I promise."

I then stepped out of her room, knowing I'd gotten her over that fear. All superheroes have a weakness. Star's happens to be mustard, her emotions, and vampire films. She's almost like a little kid- influenced by what she sees in the media. IF that was her reaction to a vampire movie, imagine what it would have been if she had seen a ghost one…

* * *

A/N 2: The end. Short, yes, and there were probably a lot of grammatical errors because I typed this in all of five minutes. No flames please, it's Halloween fic. Reviews greatly appreciated and gives the author something new to waste her time reading. 


End file.
